December 13, 1998 WWE Heat results
The December 13, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the General Motors Place in Vancouver, British Columbia. It was a live show that served as the lead-in to In Your House 26: Rock Bottom. Recap Vince McMahon opened the show. He reiterates that there is "No Chance in Hell" that Steve Austin will win the championship. He dedicates tonight's PPV to the Rock. He instructs the audience to pay homage to the Rock then he unveils giant Rock posters. He mocks Canada's bilingualism for cheap heel heat. He urges Canadian to renounce their citizenship, crawl to Washington DC and beg for American citizenship. He then introduces Shane McMahon who joins Kevin Kelly on commentary. Before the next match, Debra promises that Jeff Jarrett will defeated Goldust. Matt Hardy dominates Duane Gill, but the Blue Meanie attacked Hardy during the match. Gill got the pin and retained the WWF Light Heavyweight Championship. Earlier today, Michael Cole interviewed The Rock in a luxury suite, but Mankind showed up and attacked him with a series of unorthodox items including a projector and a potted plant. Backstage the Rock is being examined by a doctor who says the Rock's ribs may be too hurt for him to wrestle tonight. Mankind watches this on a monitor and he heads down to ringside. He gets a microphone and notes that the fine print of his match contract states that if the Rock fails to wrestle for any reason, then the WWF Title title becomes his. Hearing this backstage the Rock is upset and vows to wrestle to his protesting doctor. Sgt Slaughter, Gerald Brisco, and Pat Patterson try to calm him down. Since Scott Taylor was injured last week at the hands of Droz, Brian Christopher faced jobber Kevin Quinn in a singles match, but was defeated by a surprised rol-up. Taylor and Christopher leave very upset. Backstage D-Generation X walk towards the ring. Elsewhere, Shawn Michaels and The Corporation walk around. Triple H gets a convincing singles victory over Droz. Animal seemed annoyed after the match. He tried to leave but Droz caught up to him and they argued up the entranceway. Michaels, Big Bossman, and Ken Shamrock come out and address D-X. Michaels announces that D-X is barred from ringside during the Tag Team Titles match. He then gives the New Age Outlaws a warm-up match next. The announcers interview Vince McMahon backstage. He explains that The Rock will not forfeit the title to Mankind, instead he will reason with him and outsmart because he's unlikely to be smarter than the average Canadian fan. In the ring, Michael Cole interviews Jeff Jarrett and Debra McMichael. Jarrett promises that the fans will not get to see Debra as her incredible body is only meant for his eyes. Cole showcases the grave that will feature on the PPV's Buried Alive match. The New Age Outlaws came out for their warm-up match and their opponents are revealed to be The Acolytes. After a few minutes, Big Bossman and Ken Shamrock run-in and attack the Outlaws. Shawn Michaels runs down and saves the Outlaws while the Acolytes attack the Bossman and Shamrock. The lights go off and Undertaker's music plays. Instead of showing up, he voice-overs a threat to Austin and lightning strikes the gravestone. Results ; ; *'WWF Light Heavyweight Championship Match:' Duane Gill defeated Matt Hardy (w/ Jeff Hardy) (1:03) ** Gill defeated Hardy after The Blue Meanie interfered. *'Singles Match:' Kevin Quinn defeated Brian Christopher (2:25) ** Quinn defeated Christopher after a roll-up. *'Singles Match:' Triple H (w/ Chyna, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, X-Pac) defeated Droz (w/ Animal) (1:39) **Triple H defeated Drozdov after the Pedigree. *'Tag Team Match:' The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & Road Dogg) defeated The Acolytes (Bradshaw & Faarooq) (2:00) ** The Outlaws won by disqualification after Big Bossman and Ken Shamrock interfered. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Shane McMahon *Scott Taylor Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-12-30-13h17m15s75.png|Jeff Jarrett and Debra McMichael vlcsnap-2012-01-01-20h50m30s183.png|Mankind attacking The Rock with a projector vlcsnap-2012-01-22-00h02m25s17.png|WWF Commissioner Shawn Michaels makes a match External links * CageMatch.net * ProFight.DB * Heat #20 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events